Borzsanna
Borzsanna The Vile-Hearted, The Whore Demigoddess Symbol: Green Flame Home Plane: Acheron/Avalas/Clangor Alignment: NE Aliases: None Superior: Maglubiyet Allies: Chelitiara, Elishadra, Nomog-Geaya, Bargrivyek Foes: Sheyanna Flaxenstrand, Valkauna, Sharindlar, Haela Brightaxe Servants: Quiorom (erinyes assassin 5), Aphasid (goblin bard 16) Servitor Creatures: Erinyes, fiendish goblins, fiendish hobgoblins Manifestations: Often Borzsanna will manifest through female goblinoids, identifiable only by a glint of green in their eyes, who do her will by manipulating goblinoid males. She may also reveal her incorporeal presence simply as a green torch-flame hovering in the air with no apparent source - in extreme cases, this may grow to a raging green inferno. Signs of Favor: Borzsanna is far more likely to show her disfavor by sowing discord and jealousy among goblins and other races; her 'favor,' such as it is, is demonstrated at best by choosing to leave others alone. Worshipers: Female goblins and female hobgoblins Cleric Alignments: LE, NE, CE Holy Days: Borzsanna has no specific holy days, but she is revered especially during times of crisis, when the hierarchy of a goblin tribe changes dramatically. Portfolio: discord, jealousy, avarice, cruelty, malcontent Domains: Perversion, Trickery, Charm Favored Weapon: Sword Brother (Dagger) The most beautiful and physically weak of the goblin goddesses, Borzsanna is likely the evilest and cruelest of her sisters and certainly the wiliest. She is the patron of goblin women who use their bodies to control the minds of goblinoid men, especially hobgoblin men. Fittingly, this seemingly helpless goblin maiden has gained the protection of Nomog-Geaya, over whom she exerts no small influence. Borzsanna is the sower of discord among the goblin pantheon and those gods outside it, the harbinger of malcontent, the green flame of jealousy, and the queen of avarice. She has the power to infect other gods with one of the qualities in her portfolio with a mere kiss. Her dagger, Sword Brother, will transform into a longsword on command. It is said that Maglubiyet keeps Borzsanna's life in a green gemstone, and if she gets too out of line he will smash it. At the same time, this means she cannot be killed by anyone else, and as a result she fears no one but Fiery-Eyes. During her time of exile, Borzsanna spent the most time seducing powerful goblin chiefs and subverting them to her will. While her sister Chelithiara dreamt and her sister Elishadra whispered to the vermin of the earth, Borzsanna was out in the world, using both her mind and body to her greatest advantage, and loving every minute of it. When she and her sisters were finally permitted to return to Clangor, they were assigned husbands. All three of Maglubiyet's sons petitioned for Borzsanna's hand, and Borzsanna delighted in encouraging them to destroy one another in jealousy. The three gods Bargrivyek, Khurgorbaeyag, and Nomog-Geaya fought for days, competing in feats of strength, speed, and cunning. Though Bargrivyek and Khurgorbaeyag formed an alliance in an attempt to defeat the formidable Nomog-Geaya first before dealing with one another, eventually Khurgorbaeyag triumphed, his greater physical strength and able intellect overcoming the other two after a prolonged battle. Some myths whisper that Borzsanna secretly aided him, using her powers to undermine the alliance that Bargrivyek had forged, and that Nomog-Geaya easily triumphed once Bargrivyek and Khurgorbaeyag began fighting among themselves. Borzsanna is worshiped by troublemakers and entertainers, by those who feel they've been wronged and those who hold grudges, by scorned lovers and the lonely, by prostitutes and dancers. She is the closest thing the goblins have to a goddess of love, which tells you everything you need to know about their culture. Category:Lesser deities Category:Goblin pantheon